sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Tholker Zhevhyit
"Well... kicking in a door is just cooler than opening it. Anyway, I'll be going now." - Tholker talking to Karla Frankewitz, after rescuing her from Black Falcon members. Tholker Zhevhyit is a mostly-robotic GSSOC team member that was born and raised on the Eteno rim colony of Zerevst. He is the more laid-back member of the GSSOC team and normally can lighten a depressing situation. Tholker's light-hearted attitude is a stark contrast to his formerly stone-cold disposition he held towards everything related to his job as a soldier. His accent not-so-subtly can slide from a thick, Maliskian Eteno accent (German) to a lighter borderworld accent (Polish), to the annoyance of his GSSOC teammate Colonel Etah. Personality To his closest friends, Tholker is an easy-going, reliable source of comic-relief. His stark attitude changes from the HQ to the dormitory reflects his secretly tumultuous life. He had trouble when it came to making friends, as he was usually more interested in just exploring the backwoods, or reading. When he was accepted into very advanced classes in the third stage of his education, he resolved to be the official, and obedient kind of person. Again, this sort of thing happened when he was drafted into the military. Tholker chose to remain more-or-less unattached to his comrades, so as not to interfere with the quality of his soldiering. This idea was further reinforced after becoming a supersoldier, and even more after he was rebuilt after the mine. However, when he was attached to the GSSOC, he found that he could not see his new comrades as simply gears in the machine. No, his comrades were special people with backgrounds and personalities. For the first time in many years, Tholker genuinely befriended those he fought with. While at times, he has thoughts about going back to his professional isolation, they are quickly masked by the knowledge that through changing his philosophy, he has improved his effectiveness in a unit, and made friends in the process. Early Life Zhevhyit was raised in a small town on the rim colony of Zerevst, literally at the edge of the galaxy. For much of his early life, he was an intellectual, and excelled during his entire period of schooling. He managed to achieve perfect grades in all of his classes, barring two separate art classes which he passed by the skin on his teeth. When drafted into the Imperial Army, he made a name for himself through perfect marskmanship and exemplary leadership skills as a Sergeant. He was then accepted into the Imperial Supersoldier Project. More on Tholker's childhood can be found below. Supersoldier Tholker Zhevhyit After graduating from the project, Tholker entered service with his unit as a reserve unit on Zerevst. However, after two months of service there, a large Kklxin army attacked as part of a larger strategic move to constrict EIT supply lines. Tholker's Brigade joined up with local gun owners and the National Guard, and fought back fiercely against the Kklxin. After fighting through a destroyed city, the force managed to break the Kklxin attack and send them back into their landing ships. Zhevhyit's unit received honors for their valor at Zerevst. They were then transferred to an army base bordering the current Kklxin territory. Soon after, they were sent on an attack with a regular army force to assist in flanking a much larger Kklxin force which was being occupied. The Mine At 1240 hours on K'kath, Tholker, separated from his supersoldier comrades, rode desant on APC along with several Army troops in pursuit of retreating Kklxin troops. The vehicle hit a mine, and was destroyed. Most of Tholker's body was destroyed, but was much better off than the soldiers he was riding with. A passing ambulance spotted Zhevhyit moving, and went to treat him. After being more-or-less stabilized, Tholker was transported to a large military hospital near Malisk II. Through intensive surgery, Tholker was more-or-less rebuilt, albeit with robotics. He was given leave for several months, and was chosen for the GSSOC team only a week after being sent to a Groxlands base. Family It is a well-known fact that the richer a clan normally is, the more family that each member knows. While he distances himself from the wealth and pompadour that is chracteristic of many of his kin, Tholker still is acquainted with a relatively large number of his extended family. This includes such known individuals as Matthias Zhevhyit, the explorer, Konrad Zhevhyit, an actor, and Ischke Zhevhyit, a theoretical physicist. Tholker grew up the youngest of three children, with two brothers, Waclaw and Erich. While Tholker was the smartest of the three, he was by far the weakest. Both brothers tormented him, and it intensified over the years after the death of Isa, their mother. When he was sixteen, Tholker almost murdered his siblings, and only a quote popping into his mind from an obscure author regarding life and death kept Tholker from stabbing them to death. The torment from his siblings stopped, but Tholker was unofficially stripped of the status of corporate heir. After being drafted, Tholker cut all ties with his siblings, and only just tolerating their presence at the occasional family gathering. Tholker also has three cousins, Ingrid, Rainer, and Eckehard. Unlike with his siblings, Tholker gets along with his cousins extremely well. Finally, Tholker's grandfather, Tymoteusz, is the CEO of Prolsevich Industries, making Tholker (officially) one of several corporate heirs. Robotic Abilities Tholker's robotic abilites are varied and numerous. During almost all of the time of his first employment with the GSSOC, he was of great value not only because of his training and experience, but because of his spectacular cybernetic abilities as well. Below is a list of his most important/effective abilities. 1. Hard-drive connected to his brain; Tholker can store a massive amount of information in his head. 2. Battery-run. Tholker has seven seperate batteries powering him, each capable of independently running him for up to two months, allowing Tholker to run without charging for over a year. 3. Voice imitation; since Tholker's mouth is robotic, he can imitate the voice of anyone/thing. 4. Intimate connection with machines; Zhevhyit is able to directly interface with any sort of modern technology. 5. Heightened brainpower; Tholker is generally capable of making capable decisions in a greatly accelerated timespan compared to individuals lacking his cybernetic additions. Category:Eteno Category:GSSOC Category:Character